Think you can Keep up?
by Howling Dragon 24
Summary: Ever wonder what happens if a writer messes around with their characters? Probably some insanity if one character finds out and the other is oblivious. Sora/Riku
1. The Show

Think you can keep up?

A/N: "Your inner world reflects your outer world." "Music can describe anything and everything in someone's life and in what they see." "A pen is an Authors power over the world they create, if that world gets out of hand then the pen will stop it." I don't remember where I learned these lines, for all I know I made a few up from my own beliefs, at least the music one has always been a belief of mine. I like to describe my life with music, it's always been a part of me. The first line you read though, that one I see as true, my inner world is always in chaos yet you see my characters come out with pieces of my personality. That world is in chaos because that's how I feel always being thrown side to side trying to win over an enemy I don't even know. "When worlds cross, anything happens."

With the lines you've just read you see what happens when I let myself think a bit to much with an iPod in one hand, as well as over an hour to think about such a thing. So time to show you some ideas.

So first off I need characters to make this a fanfiction.

I have chosen, Riku and Sora. Yet you'll see they will be mostly out of character, and I chose that for a reason. First off though, to make this work you need to know a bit about what they'll know within the first few chapters.

Riku:

I'm making him aware that something is going on that isn't normal, and like any normal person he'll fight against it. Futile since he's fighting me, and I will hold the pen and control but you'll see how this'll work.

Sora:

He's oblivious to what's going on, he's positive Riku's lost his mind. All Sora gets is an iPod, how sad, it has over 400 songs but most of the song it'll never play. However, it is identical to what I hold, the songs are exactly what I shall have on mine. You'll see the effects of this as time goes on, they'll be in other worlds eventually and the songs will start making sense.

Plot line? The worlds and songs reflect how I feel at a certain time and shall introduce my original characters as time goes on, probably about one every chapter or two.

I know what many of you must be thinking, "Oh GOD another fanfiction where the writer put themselves in I've seen this to much." Perhaps you have, however I write about what I know. Band Trip, was made from real experiences from all my years in band. So what would this one have in it? Psychology, Fantasy which will include dragons and creatures that shall appear, Insanity, and Myself with my own world. Each character has a piece of me in them after all.

If you're still thinking, "I've seen this to much." Then by all mean, close this page. If you have no sense of humor then I suggest you leave as well for I'm a very sarcastic person who loves to make others laugh. If you want to read a story where the plot isn't clear but is certainly there, where there is little sense to the point where there is much sense then continue. If you enjoy seeing someone be a jerk to a character while aware of the jerkism then yes keep going.

I am the writer with the pen, I am the one with the music, I am the one with the world. So for those who remain, enjoy what you see and by all means, try to keep up. By the way, there is Yaoi.

* * *

The Show

_Everywhere I go it's all been digging pick me up a book about new sensations._

"Hey Sora!" What the hell, how could ANY voice beat the full volume of his iPod? …Oh wait it's Riku, now it makes sense.

"What's up Riku?" He took his headphones off, pausing the blaring iPod, turning to see his friend. It was finally a long weekend, with little homework and few plans he was free from the brick prison known as a high school. Free to be with his best friend, Riku.

_Take me to a place with no frustration. Better back it up before I lose my patience._

"You're coming over right?" Riku asked, his school bag hung loosely on one shoulder. His hair remained as neat as ever, and shone in the sun as the area emptied of all teenager presence accept the two friends.

"Yeah I just have to go home and get some stuff, including your pants," Sora replied remember the pairs of pants he had found in his room. He was still trying to find the shirts that had to be somewhere within his home.

"It's a long weekend, who needs pants!?" Riku yelled.

"Oh right you want to sit around in your boxers and play video games and watch movies," Sora chuckled

"We could switch it up and play without-" Riku was cut off.

"Hush you! Someone might hear us!" Sora yelled covering Riku's mouth.

Gently pulling Sora's hand away, after giving into temptation and licking it, "So?"

"Mcgaypants here still need pants," Sora replied changing topic, sure he like the feel of the others tongue. Sora was of course one who would never admit in front of the student body that he and his best friend were more then just friends. Sure he had slept with Riku many times, but he did his best to cover that up.

"Oh come on I have a surprise for you at my house!" Riku said holding onto Sora's arm, he leaned in close and in a soft voice whispered, "We can talk about pants later. Maybe this time we'll talk about your pants."

Here we go let's take them to the show

Sora followed Riku, in a half daze, he questioned this 'surprise' of Riku's but knowing Riku's mind it was probably new underwear for Sora or a bed, possibly both.

"So are you going to tell me what's up?" Sora finally asked as they arrived on the parking lot, closing on Riku's beloved black car, that clearly had been polished and washed just the day before.

"It's a surprise, telling you ruins the fun and the point of it being a surprise. I mean think about what would happen if you knew!?" Riku yelled opening the door of his car, that's when this whole thing started.

There was a loud band followed by a female scream.

"You heard that right?" Riku asked looking over the roof of the car at Sora as Sora just looked back and nodded. Within a heart beat both boys were running towards the sound, it had come from the side of the school, Riku took the lead and disappeared around the corner. Sora was unable to keep up with Riku's longer legs and superior speed.

He had arrived at an open field, looking around, Riku felt his knees grow week staring at a field of blood, just blood.

"Riku?" Sora yelled but his voice seemed muffled and far off. There was a sudden flash, which blurred Riku's vision he felt like he was under water for a moment, then his knees caved and he lost it. It was over.

_**Shuffle the songs.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Characters: Sora and Riku are both (c) Square-enix and Disney**_

_**Song: The Show by Hawk Nelson  
**_


	2. Maintain Consciousness

Maintain Consciousness

_Our concentration it contains a deadly flaw_

Diving, just falling that's what it was; it felt as if he would fall forever. Or maybe he was just falling quickly into the plot line, who knows.

"Riku?" His arm was shaking, which didn't seem normal until he realized it was only Sora shaking his arm and speaking.

"Sora?" Riku opened his eyes with a groan looking up at his worried friend. There was something else, standing looking down at him, Sora was on one side kneeling the thing was on the other just standing looking at him, like a large shadow, but he couldn't tell it might have just been from the fall. Perhaps he was just not awake yet? That must be it.

_Our conversations change from words to Blah Blah Blah._

He blinked a few times still the shape remained, "Sora who's that with you?"

"With me? No one's with me Riku, when I turned the corner you were lying on the ground not moving. I don't know why, I can't find anything. What caused you to faint like that?" Sora asked looking at Riku, the shape remained still blurred standing and staring down at the young teenager.

"I thought, I saw a field of blood," Riku muttered trying to explain and sort out his own thoughts, "then I saw a flash of light, I don't know I just lost it and collapsed."

Sora giggled, "The great Riku is finally losing his mind."

"Cut it out!" Riku said half to Sora half to the shape, which seemed to laugh at him. The shape walked away, turning the corner as Riku sat up he watched it until Sora snapped him back to reality.

"Okay, calm down it was just a joke," Sora said, "What are you looking at?"

"I just thought I saw something," Riku replied shaking his head trying to clear his mind.

"I'll get you home, maybe you just need some rest," Sora said standing up.

"Maybe that's it," Riku muttered half to himself.

_We took prescription drugs well look how much good that did. Well I think I had a point but I just got distracted_.

Sora took the driver side, as they reached Riku's car, which had been unlocked for this entire time, which caused Riku a wave of relief when it was still there.

Riku sat down unsure what to think, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked into the back seat yet he saw nothing.

"What's with you?" Sora asked watching his friend stare into the back seat.

"I thought I saw something move," Riku replied. He found nothing in the back seat accept a horrible smell that cause him to cringe.

"You want to go to a hospital?" Sora asked watching his friend clearly concerned.

"Nah," Riku replied turning around looking at the other boy, "I'm just shaken."

Sadly to Riku's horror, for the entire drive he continued to see something move out of the corner of his eye and the smell remained.

_Cause lately it just seems to me like we got the letters A D D_

The two boys walked up to Riku's room, Sora made sure to try to support his friend as Riku continued to feel paranoia set in. He felt like something, was following him he just didn't know what. The smell remained yet Sora didn't seem to notice as Riku laid down in his bed, Sora only asked , "Do you need anything?"

"Your pants off would be nice," Riku replied looking at his brown haired friend.

"Haha, very funny," Sora replied, "look I'll go get some stuff from my house and come back, call me if you need something other then my pants."

"Alright, but next time I see you those pants better be on the floor," Riku replied as Sora left. The room was cool, as Riku's sense dulled in the darkness of the room, it was bright outside yet the window blocked most of the light still there was enough to see everything. He continued to lay back, perhaps it was just the faint that had cursed him with these problems. Riku began to daze out.

_But it isn't what is happening we simply can't focus on anything._

The smell returned once more, it reminded Riku of pigs blood, wet dog and a lot of sweat.

"What on Earth?" Riku questioned, there was a large movement in the corner of the room, "It's just in my head."

"Who you talkin' to?" The voice was low and rough. The speech itself was broken yet sudden enough to make Riku jump.

"Who's there!?" Riku yelled shooting up, only come face to face with a creature, it stood at the foot of his bed and towered over him. It had two massive fangs coming from its lower jaw causing an over bite. It was at least a foot taller then Riku, and it smelled like a dog that had lived at the dumpster. Its skin was a dark green and its muscles bulged out, they reminded Riku of watermelons. It reminded Riku almost of a shorter version of the Hulk to be honest. It had black hair that ran down the middle of its head, that went up and outwards, it was messy and clearly needed a wash. It was dressed in a battle harness and ripped up metal pants. Perhaps the scariest part of it other then it looked like it could toss Riku's car with one hand and without thought, was the giant axe strapped to its back. Bags hung at its side and on its back near the axes, Riku didn't even want to know what was in those bags.

"Me Thrugzug! Who you?" The creature beat its chest with a fist then pointed at Riku with what seemed like a claw.

_'Cause its seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, routine and here at twenty-three it's the same old me and the one thing of the moment that we all happen to like will only very temporarily kind of break the cycle of the double edge sword of being lazy and being bored._

"I'm Riku," He tried to keep his voice steady and was failing badly.

"Thrugzug hav' question!"

"W-what?" Riku stuttered thinking that perhaps the question was 'Which way do you like to be eaten?' or 'Any last words?'

"You an 'ummiez?" Thrugzug asked, "Thrugzug told ta smash dem!"

"Um… I don't think so," Riku was unable to figure out what an 'ummiez was. He certainly didn't want to be smashed by this thing though.

"Okay!" Thrugzug smiled happy showing his crooked teeth, "Thrugzug like smashing!"

"What are you?" Riku finally had the guts to say that carefully removing some of his loose hair away from his face.

"Thrugzug a Thrugzug!" Thrugzug relied, he seemed confused.

"I know but, you're not human, are you an alien?" Riku asked, he couldn't think of anything else.

"No, Thrugzug no t'ink so. Are you?" Thrugzug tilted his head in question.

"I'm human," Riku replied looking at Thrugzug, it seemed almost like a lost puppy now that Riku watched the creature. The way it looked at him, it was just odd.

"Thrugzug confuse… ed" Thrugzug yelled, "You said you weren't an 'ummiez!"

"Oh well, um," Finally it clicked 'ummiez was Thrugzug's way of saying Humans, "I was confused, I am human but not one you want to smash."

We just want more and more and more until it's all we can afford.

"Thrugzug no smash?" Thrugzug had grabbed his axe, and held it firmly in his right hand.

"No Thrugzug, no smashing Riku," He couldn't believe he had to say this to anyone, "Riku is Thrugzug's friend!"

"Friend?" Thrugzug asked.

"Yes friend! You no smash friends!" Riku said hoping this would have himself.

"You help Thrugzug den?" Thrugzug asked as he put his axe away.

"SURE!" Riku said, though he had no clue what he was getting into, but the axe looked like it would hurt if Thrugzug was to smash with it.

"Thrugzug!" He jumped happily causing the room to shake when hit the ground, quickly grabbing Riku and hugging him.

"OH GOD!" Riku heard his spine crack under the strength of Thrugzug causing Riku to take a deep breath allowing the smell piled into his lungs. On top of that, Thrugzug was sweaty…

To keep our eyes open for just one more day, to keep on hoping that we'll stumble on our way. To keep our minds open for just one more day because it's completely up to us to maintain consciousness.

"Oh joy Thrugzug you made a friend."

Oh… Hell…

_**Shuffle the songs.**_

* * *

_**A/n: Characters: Sora and Riku (c) Square-Enix and Disney**_

_**Thrugzug: (c) Me**_

_**Song: Maintain Consciousness by Relient K  
**_


	3. Be My Escape

**Chapter 3 Be My Escape**

_I've given up on given up slowly. I'm blending in so you won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate._

"WHO THE!?" Riku spun around, seeing something that chilled him, his spine shivered.

The creature stared at him, it looked like some sort of lycanthrope. Its fur was a brown furred, which was kept fairly neat, it was thin, and amazingly built. It towered at least eight feet tall. It wore what looked like ripped up dark blue jeans, and a sleeveless black shirt. Yet what scarred Riku the most was its face, half of its face was gone, down to its skull, it smelt like burnt fur. The light from the room was weak due, since his curtains were strong blocking the late afternoon sun, the shadows made the creature horribly creepy.

"What's wrong with you?" The creature suddenly spoke. Its voice was low, no where near as low as Thrugzug's was yet it added to the creepiness.

"Thrugzug t'ink you scared 'im!" Thrugzug yelled.

"I do have that effect on people," The creature said leaning down looking at Riku. Its muzzle only about an inch from his face, "get used to it."

"Who are you?" Riku choked out finally.

"Name's Alexander, but most people call me Skull," The creature grinned, "and you better pray I'm in a good mood."

Riku swallowed hard staring into the eyes of this possibly bloodthirsty creature.

"Are you afraid?" Skull asked.

"Y-yes," Riku whispered unable to control his voice.

"Don't be afraid silver-man! Skull not hurt you when Thrugzug around!" Thrugzug smiled happily… Riku didn't want to know about the "Silver-man" thing.

"Then again Thrugzug could be wrong," Skull said again.

"Please don't kill me," Riku pleaded ready to curl in a ball under his covers and cry like a little boy afraid of the monsters in his closet. Sadly these monsters were far away from his closet… If they were in there he probably would have beaten them up by now.

"Sleep with me," Riku blinked as Skull said it.

"Pardon me?"

"Sleep with me," Skull said again.

Riku's eye twitched, out of all the things for this thing to say to him the only thing it could come up with was "Sleep with me?"

"Just do it, come on pants off," Skull continued.

"NO!" Riku yelled.

"Oh come on I won't hurt you if you do," Skull said.

"No," Riku said again glaring at Skull, "I have my pride."

"Oh come on you look like the kind of guy who sleeps with his best friend twice a week at least!"

"And you're not him," Riku argued pushing Skull away from him.

_And this one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption cause I know to live you must give your life away._

"Fine you smell bad anyways," Skull said, "I hate the smell of this place!"

"Oh sure now you get all defensive because I tell you no," Riku said, clearly this fight would be a long one.

"I hate the smell of outworlders! They smell like rotten tuna!" Skull yelled.

"Outworlders?" Riku questioned.

"I hate the smell of this entire world! I want to go home!" Skull continued.

"Then go home get out of my room!" Riku yelled.

"I don't know how I got here," Skull growled, "and it must have something to do with you why else would I have suddenly shown up HERE."

Riku blinked, he had a point. "Well I don't know anything about it!"

"Well then I'm stuck here until I find a way home, you and your rotten tuna smell!" Skull growled.

"I don't smell like Rotten Tuna! I shower everyday!" Riku replied.

"With rotten tuna for soap?" Skull said.

"No I'm fairly sure it's orange this time," Riku said thinking about his shampoo, he nearly went through an entire case a week so he changed it all the time.

"OH THAT'S THE SMELL!" Skull yelled, "I hate oranges."

"Good to know, now get out of my room," Riku said.

"Nope I'm staying with you until I find my way home," Skull said.

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity_

"Thrugzug miss home," Thrugzug said he fell down with a loud thump corssing his legs as he sat upon the ground.

Riku felt sorry for Thrugzug, the large orc had grown on him slightly.

"But silver-man say he help Thrugzug!" Thrugzug said cheerfully.

"What did I?" Riku asked.

"Yes I fear I witnessed that when I got stranded here," Skull confirmed.

"No I didn't mean I," Riku looked at Thrugzug who looked up at Riku with big eyes, he looked like a puppy. A really mean, smelly, big puppy but still he was nothing but a lost kid.

"I guess I can try," Riku finally sighed.

"Thrugzug like you silver-man!" Thrugzug cheered, "Thrugzug tell everyone 'bout you!"

Riku smiled, "So where do you guys come from anyways?"

"The world is known as Dragaria," Skull said, "it's a strong world full of thousands of different creatures."

Given its name and the two creatures Riku had met, he wasn't surprised.

"It's a world of war, there are the single bloods and the double bloods," Skull continued, "both which fight."

"Thrugzug hungry!" Thrugzug yelled interrupting Skull.

"Not right now Thrugzug," Riku felt like a parenting talking to an upset child.

"But Thrugzug tummy growling angrily at 'im! Thrugzug no like when tummy growl!" Thrugzug whined.

"Alright," Riku smiled, "let's see what I have."

_And I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key_

The three of them walked downstairs, Riku continued to question his sanity as he led them to his kitchen. Opening the fridge Riku found it lacking in much food but eventually he ground a box of Pizza pops, which he placed on the table. Riku soon figured that one would not satisfy the large orc, and placed two in the microwave.

"Thrugzug confused why food stuff turning?" Thrugzug watched the microwave.

"It's cooking don't worry about it Thrugzug," Riku said as he found himself a drink. Soon he heard the beeps of the microwave informing him the food was done.

"IT BEEP AT THRUGZUG! THRUGZUG SMASH!" Thrugzug yelled.

"No Thrugzug it's okay," Riku jumped up and stopped Thrugzug from grabbing his axe, "it just means the food is done." Riku took the plate out and placed it on the table. "I'll warn you it's hot."

Thrugzug looked at the pizza pops and soon punched one with all his force it sprayed everywhere under the force of his fist.

"Thrugzug blind! Thrugzug smash!" Thrugzug yelled as the filling hit his eyes.

Riku blinked, "This is gonna take a while to get out."

"Thrugzug smash!" Thrugzug pulled out his axe, and hit the other pizza pop, breaking the table on the way down.

"My parents are soooo going to kill me," Riku said sitting down drinking a glass of pop.

"It fightin' back!" Thrugzug continued to smash the pizza pop which continued to spray its filling everywhere.

"Oh brilliant job," Skull said sarcastically, "What next do you plan to see Thrugzug go up against, a cream filled donut?"

"Thrugzug calm down, it's not attacking you," Riku said.

"But it attack Thrugzug! It burn Thrugzug!" Thruguzg yelled.

"It's food Thruguzg," Riku said, "It's just really hot food."

"Food?" Thrugzug asked licking some of the filling. "It good! You right Silver-man!"

_And I've been dying to get out that might be the death of me and even though there's no way of knowing where to go I promise I'm going_

"How did I get stuck into this?" Riku asked himself.

"You have more?" Thrugzug asked.

"Yeah sure," Riku was ready to sit in a corner and pray everything would go away. He just put two more into the microwave and sat down again, handing them to Thrugzug when they were done.

"So any clue how you guys got here?" Riku asked Skull who had sat down across from him.

"None," Skull replied, "I was out on a walk and next thing I knew I was here."

"What about you Thrug?"

"Thrugzug was smashin' stuff! Den Thrugzug find you silver-man!" Thrugzug said his mouth full of pizza pop.

"Well that helps," Riku said looking out the window that was in the kitchen. "There has to be something."

Because I got to get out of here I'm stuck inside this rut I fell into by mistake.

"Worse how will I explain this to Sora when he gets back?" Riku leaned back putting a hand on his head. "I have to be dreaming it's the only way."

There was a sharp pain on his arm causing Riku to jump and yell in pain. Looking down he saw a set of claw marks on his arm. "Well you're awake now," Skull said looking at his claws, red with blood.

"I DIDN'T NEED YOU TO CHECK LIKE THAT!" Riku yelled trying to find something to stop the bleeding!

"You hurt Silver-man!" Thrugzug jumped up and glared at Skull.

"It's okay Thrugzug," Riku said trying to make sure a giant fight didn't break out in his kitchen.

"Thrugzug no smash?" Thrugzug asked.

"No, I'm sure Skull didn't mean it," Riku said.

"No I meant it, it was funny to watch you scream," Skull laughed.

"Thrugzug smash?" Thrugzug asked again his axe in hand.

"No Thrugzug no smashing in my house!' Riku yelled still looking.

"Oh come on it was just a flesh wound," Skull said watching Riku panic at the sight of his own blood.

"You could have told me!" Riku yelled finally finding some paper towels that he quickly wrapped around his arm, which was bleeding heavily, and dripping blood.

"Then you wouldn't have screamed like a girl," Skull snickered.

Taken aback Riku looked at Skull, "You are a very demented person."

"Lycanthrope actually," Skull corrected him, "of the Spell Claw Clan."

"Try saying that three times," Riku muttered.

"Spell Claw Clan Spell Claw Clan Sell Caw Can?" Thrugzug fell over onto his back, "THRUGZUG CAN'T DO IT!"

Riku rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean literally Thrugzug."

"What dat mean?" Thrugzug asked.

"Never mind."

"Oh this'll be a fun time with you two," Skull said.

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Riku yelled.

_I got to get out of here and I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape._

"Riku?" The voice came.

Riku spun around to look at the owner of the voice.

**Shuffle the songs.**

* * *

**Song: Be My Escape by Relient K**

**Sora and Riku (c) Square-Enix and Disney**

**Skull and Thrugzug (c) Dracowolf**


End file.
